The present invention relates to recreational devices like bicycles.
The invention relates to bicycles and comprises a support frame and two steerable wheels mounted in a latitudinal direction. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycles which can be used to traverse smooth and rough terrain including mountain slopes.
Human balance can be considered in two separate axes. Human balance left side to right side and human balance front to back. Left to right human balance is relatively inaccurate; as evidenced by trying to stand on one foot. However since the human body has two feet there is a constant correcting mechanism by moving ones hips and upper body relative to both left and right foot. This endless correction makes left to right balance very useful for walking and standing. Devices based on human left to right balance, like the bicycle tap into this constant correcting mechanism. A bicycle is in a constant state of losing its balance and with the endless correcting of the front wheel it is kept in balance. People learn to ride a bicycle because this constant correcting is much like the person""s natural left to right correction mechanism.
Front to back balance is in many ways much more accurate as evidenced by the operation of the ankle and foot as you lean slightly forward. There is none of the left to right instability as when you stand on one foot. The big difference in front to back balance is that it has leverage much closer to the ground for correcting balance; namely the ankle and foot. This means that the balance correction is quicker for front to back balance. One simply has to apply pressure on his/her soles or heels. Rarely is upper body weight shifting involved in front to back balance correction.
Devices that leverage front to back balance include snowboards and to a lesser extent skateboards. In both cases balance is restored by pushing down on ones toes with respect to ones heels or lifting ones toes. This action in a snowboard causes the board to carve into the snow in a forward or rearward direction and thus recovering balance. These actions in a skateboard causes the truck to change the relative orientation of the rear axle with respect to the front axle and turning toward the front or towards the rear and again regaining balance. Snowboards and skateboards traveling at high speed tend to be difficult to control and are better suited to slow speed artistic expression. This is because the length of a person""s foot is relatively short when compared with the distance between left and right foot with feet apart.
Devices that leverage left to right balance include currently available bicycles.
The present invention discloses a two wheel steering bicycle with latitudinal aligned wheels. This will leverage human front to back balance primarily with left to right balance having only secondary input. The user sits on a saddle connected to the center support frame portion and balances the device by continuously correcting the orientation of the left and right wheel with his/her left and right arm respectively. The user""s body faces perpendicular to the direction of motion. The saddle and left and right steering handles should be adjusted to position the user""s body to roughly balance the left to right center axis of the device. The user""s left forearm is held roughly horizontal at the user""s left side and contacts the left wheel steering handle. The user""s right forearm is held roughly horizontal at the user""s right side and contacts the right wheel steering handle. When the user feels himself/herself falling forward out of balance, the user moves his/her arms in such a way as to bring his/her hands closer together which steers each wheel in such a way as to track the device forward of the original line of motion and thus regaining balance. The user must be in a state of constant correction which with practice will become natural and reflex. This device moves the user in a sideways direction and preferably the device will be configured to move to the right. A version of the current invention can also be configured to move to the left. The center support frame is configured with a saddle and a means of powering the device. Preferably the means of propelling the device is a regular bicycle front sprocket, crank and pedals driving a bicycle chain connected to the rear wheel. The device could also be configured with a linear drive system. Propelling the device requires actions similar to a regular bicycle. The user moves the pedals in a circular motion which drives the drive chain and the rear wheel. Once the user has mastered the basics of propulsion and turning the user can start introducing his/her weight into the turns by leaning into the turns. The feedback from this device is strongest when the user uses his/her weight. This device may not compete with a regular bicycle with respect to distance traveled or speed of operation. However it is expected that this invention will excel at carving turns and will work best on open paved areas or grass slopes. It is expected that this invention will be more expressive than a regular bicycle and will reward the operator with much positive feedback of having mastered his/her balance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two wheel steering bicycle with latitudinal aligned wheels.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide a center support frame member and rider support member with saddle and drive mechanism. The saddle positions the rider perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the center support member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide front and rear bicycle head tubes attached to each end of the center support frame member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide front and rear wheels supported by forks whose steerer columns extend through respective bicycle headsets and front and rear head tubes.
Each fork steerer column attaches to an associated steering handle.
Each steering handle includes means of contact with the user""s forearm and hand.